Master x Servant
by HikariPT
Summary: Rin x Archer. Uma noite Rin bebe demais e deixa os seus sentimentos falar mais alto.


**Master x Servant**

**1º capítulo**

- Hey, Archer... - chamei. - Tu farias mesmo qualquer coisa que eu te pedisse?

Deitado na poltrona, Archer olhou para mim, tentando adivinhar o que me ia na cabeça. A verdade é que já nem eu sabia. Já tinha bebido tanto licor que sentia a cabeça a andar à roda.

- Sim... Já te expliquei como é que isso funciona. - Ele não parecia muito feliz com a sua posição.

Tudo porque eu usara uma das minhas marcas de mestre para que ele obedecesse a todas as minhas ordens. Caso não o fizesse, ele ficaria a sentir o corpo demasiado pesado para poder lutar dignamente numa batalha entre servants.

- Nesse caso... - aproximei-me de gatas. Já nem conseguia caminhar de pé, tal não era o meu estado. Mas o meu corpo continuava a pedir algo que só Archer me podia dar... - ...faz amor comigo.

O guerreiro arregalou os olhos, e fez uma expressão como se não tivesse percebido bem.

Ele estava deitado na poltrona do costume. E eu deslizei para cima dele, deixando bem claras as minhas intenções, ao começar a desapertar-lhe as calças.

- Rin! Pára! - Ele agarrou as minhas mãos e puxou-as para trás de mim.

Mas ao fazer este gesto, só aproximou mais o seu corpo do meu. Os nossos olhares encontraram-se e vi que ele não ficara indiferente. Mas estava bastante embaraçado.

- Rin, tu estás bêbada... É melhor parares com isso, antes que te arrependas. - pediu, desviando o olhar. Ele começou a ficar corado. Tão querido... Aquilo só me fazia querer violá-lo ali mesmo.

- Não creio que me vá arrepender. - disse num tom provocador. - Agora leva-me para o meu quarto.

Afinal de contas ele não me podia desobedecer...

Por isso pegou em mim e levantou-me com os seus braços fortes. Quando estávamos quase a chegar ao nosso destino, decidi provocá-lo um pouco mais e comecei a despir-lhe o longo casaco vermelho.

- Está quieta, Rin! - pediu-me novamente, mas o casaco ficara-lhe preso nos ombros e dificultava-lhe os movimentos, de tal forma que pousou-me no chão, encostada à parede e começou a arranjar-se.

Mas aquele era o sinal que eu queria. Levei a mão ao seu cinto e puxei-o de encontro a mim. Com o outro braço, rodeei-lhe o pescoço e roubei-lhe um beijo.

Pensei que ele ainda fosse debater-se um pouco, mas enganei-me redondamente.

Tomado de uma onda de paixão selvagem, Archer rodeou a minha cintura com um braço e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo que eu começara.

Senti o seu corpo colado ao meu e aquilo deixou-me ainda com mais desejo. Dei por mim a acomodar as pernas de modo a tê-lo mais próximo de mim. Ele entendeu o sinal e mais uma vez elevou-me no ar, mas desta vez com as minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e a minha boca colada à dele.

Entramos no quarto e ele deitou-me na cama. Mas para minha infelicidade, libertou-se do meu abraço e afastou-se de mim.

- Archer! - chamei, ao vê-lo virar-me as costas. - Para onde é que tu vais?

- É melhor pararmos por aqui. - disse sem me encarar. - Não estás ciente das tuas acções e amanhã irás arrepender-te.

- Isso não é verdade! - gritei. - Eu desejo-te e tu também me desejas! Não podes negar isso depois de me teres beijado daquela maneira!

- Rin, tu estás embriagada, não sabes o que dizes... - continuou no seu tom calmo.

- A verdade é que já há muito tempo que desejava que me abraçasses daquela maneira... - dei por mim a falar num tom mais baixo e envergonhado... Estava a abrir-lhe o meu coração. - Archer... Por favor... Só por esta noite... Dá-me um pouco de amor... - virei o rosto, envergonhada - Estou tão cansada de viver sozinha nesta casa. Há anos que não sei o que é sentir o afecto de outra pessoa. Foste tu voltaste a preencher esse vazio. Archer, eu...

Senti seu dedo tocou ao de leve nos meus lábios, fazendo parar o meu devaneio. Procurei o seu olhar e vi-o com aquele ar calmo e doce, que só fazia o meu coração bater mais fortemente.

- Rin... - começou a dizer. - eu estou sempre junto de ti. Tu não estás só e não precisas de relações carnais para te sentires mais acompanhada.

- Archer... - sussurrei e mais um vez baixei os olhos envergonhada. - Eu só queria...

- Se quiseres a minha protecção, irás tê-la. Se quiseres que eu te faça algum capricho, também tens esse poder - disse enquanto pegava na minha mão e olhava para a minha marca de mestre. - Mas não farei nada que possa prejudicar a nossa relação de mestre e servant. - e agora olhava-me nos olhos. Mas aquelas palavras feriram-me em vez de me confortar.

- Claro... - Respondi num tom triste e irónico ao mesmo tempo. - Eu sou apenas o teu mestre e tu o meu servant... - levantei-me da cama e dirigi-me para a janela, ignorando completamente o olhar de Archer. - Quando a guerra do Graal acabar, a nossa relação será completamente esquecida e cada um seguirá o seu caminho. Jamais voltarás a lembrar-te de mim. - comecei a sentir um nó na garganta, enquanto dizia aquilo. - E provavelmente eu farei o mesmo...

- Rin... - senti-o de pé atrás de mim e procurei o seu reflexo na janela. O seu olhar era triste e estava preso nas minhas costas. Senti a sua mão no meu ombro, e os seus olhos encontraram-se com os meus reflectidos no vidro. Virou-me para ficar de frente para ele e pousou a mão no meu rosto. - Nem tu acreditas nisso. - As suas palavras deixaram-me chocada. Só então o seu polegar se moveu para debaixo dos meus olhos e percebi que estavam húmidos.

- Mas é a pura verdade... Não é? - disse tentando fugir do seu olhar.

- Não sei. O que é que tu pensas de mim, Rin?

- O que é que isso interessa? Para ti, eu não passo de uma mestre mimada e cheia de caprichos! - e virei-lhe novamente as costas, afastando-me dele.

- Não é isso que eu penso. - estaquei, ao ouvir aquilo.

- Então o que é que tu realmente pensas? - perguntei num tom desafiador.

- Rin, tu és apenas uma menina de 17 anos, confusa pelas circunstâncias, obrigada a crescer demasiado depressa e privada do carinho de uma família. Tentas dar a entender que és uma pessoa perfeita, apesar disso só te distanciar das outras pessoas.

"Mas no fundo, tu só queres a companhia e o carinho. És uma pessoa solitária e odeias isso. Mas o teu orgulho não to deixa admitir e continuas a convencer-te que o mais correcto é viveres sozinha e sem a ajuda de ninguém.

- Cala-te. - eu não queria ouvir aquilo, muito menos dele. Muito menos depois de ter feito aquela figura.

- E ter-me perto de ti, só te confunde ainda mais. - agora o tom dele já não era tão seguro. - Não estás habituada à companhia de outros e teres-me apenas a mim perto de ti, faz-te pensar coisas que no fundo não são verdade.

Senti o desanimo tomar conta de mim e dei por mim sentada no chão. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Talvez eu estivesse apenas a fazer confusão, talvez...

Mas porque é que o olhar dele era tão triste?

- Archer... Se as circunstâncias fossem outras. Se não houvesse o graal, se não tivesses qualquer obrigação para comigo... - respirei fundo e procurei o seu olhar a medo - Serias capaz de me amar?

Vi claramente que a pergunta o deixou desconfortável. Desviou o olhar e vi o rubor a aparecer na sua face.

- Rin, as circunstâncias não vão mudar. É melhor não continuarmos com esta conversa. - ele recuperara a compostura e tentou esquivar-se da questão. - E já é tarde, é melhor ires dormir.

Claro... Nem valia a pena pensar no assunto. O Archer era apenas um servant e existia apenas para a batalha do graal. Nada mais lhe importava... Apenas que eu chegasse viva ao final, para podermos usufruir da vitória e ele sentir que tinha cumprido a sua obrigação.

- Sim... É melhor eu ir para a cama... - disse com um ar cansado. Tentei levantar-me, mas senti que as minhas pernas não queriam colaborar. O álcool já começara a toldar-me os movimentos.

O Archer deve ter notado a minha dificuldade em por-me de pé e logo me tentou ajudar, estendendo-me a mão. Mas era escusado, as minhas pernas não tinham qualquer força.

Ele respirou fundo e acabou por me pegar ao colo:

- Que bela situação em que eu me meti. - disse-me com um ar provocador. - Estou a depender de uma mestre que mal aguenta o álcool.

- Moooh, não te queixes... Eu também preferia um Saber... - dei por mim a dizer.

E finalmente pousou-me na cama tendo o cuidado de ajeitar as mantas por cima de mim.

- Acho que eu ainda consigo fazer isso. - disse-lhe com uma voz sonolenta enquanto agarrava as mantas e as puxava até ao queixo.

Ele apenas sorriu e não disse mais nada.

- Boa noite, Archer. - disse-lhe numa voz suave.

- Boa noite, Rin. - respondeu, apagando as luzes e deixei de ver o seu sorriso terno...

Provavelmente ele deve-se ter desmaterializado logo após aquilo... mas a verdade é que senti a sua presença a noite toda. Apenas uma companhia, nas minhas noites solitárias, ou talvez apenas o fruto da minha imaginação...


End file.
